xanversefandomcom-20200214-history
Crestian Valiant
Crestian Valiant is a Malvarian boy fresh off the Isles and already in trouble. His ill-informed choices are the cause of many things in the Unnamed Story. A young courtesan indebted to the Sanctuary, Cristi came to the mainland following the skirts of any number of affluent ladies that he inevitably bankrupted with his excesses. He is hilariously bad with money, a fact that landed him in the brothel in the first place. While not quite so dumb as he seems, he is just naive enough to live in a constant state of trouble, something that could almost be attributed to genetics. History Orphaned at an early age, Crestian grew up sheltered, protected from the harshness of life in the Isles by his pious but overprotective grandmother. He grew up behind a window, watching as all the world seemed to pass him by. And then, one day, his brother left home, and his grandmother passed away shortly afterward. Now alone, Crestian was wholly unprepared for what awaited him outside. He wasted no time getting familiar with luxuries he had never known, racking up debt as a consequence. With no skills or experience to support himself or survive off of, he soon found himself indentured not as a servant, but a courtesan, where his few assets would best serve him. Not one to be deterred, Crestian took the experience as a gift: A warm bed, sturdy roof, and as many beautiful people as he could ever hope to see. The Sanctuary was just another thrilling adventure for a boy who had never been prepared for one. And he did love adventures. Personality On the surface, Cristi doesn't seem like much--just a cute face in a sea of beautiful people. His wide-eyed awe and unending enthusiasm give him the appearance of being little more than another peasant boy well in over his head. To some extent, it's true; his few life experiences have taught him very little by way of caution, and his curiosity gets the best of him more often than not. However, despite his cherubic appearance and sweet, guileless nature, Cristi is fairly clever, able to lie on the spot and deduce quick answers to his ever-multiplying problems. Keenly aware of how he appears, he fully embraces playing the doe, knowing it makes others expect less of him. A large part of Cristi's circumstances come back to the way he was raised, not only sheltered, but abandoned as well. His friendly, outspoken nature belies a very real fear of being alone, fostered by his many losses. If there is anything he fears more than hunger and hard work, it's an empty room. The Unnamed Story After sustaining a head injury that fractures his enchanted Eye, Cole's health takes a turn for the worse, forcing Creed to take drastic measures. A hard march through the Kyravellan highlands brings them to the city of Bostwick, in search of some form of help. Unfortunately, Bostwick boasts a strong Temple presence, a fact that guarantees any true healers will have long since fled. Left with no recourse, a tip from the town doctor finds Creed pounding at the door to the local brothel, hoping to enlist their alchemist. Standing on their doorstep, he expects a lot of things. His lost baby brother is not one of them--but that is exactly who answers. Relationships Rhys Like his father before him, Crestian is invariably drawn to harmful things, and if those things are pretty, more's the better. It is perhaps because of this that he became fascinated with Rhys, whom himself is both those things in one. Immediately charmed by the barbarian's brash humor and blinding good looks, Cristi went out of his way to endear himself to Rhys, who found amusement in his game, and played along as a matter of course. The interest between them is hard to define, with Cristi harboring an ill-concealed crush and Rhys both feeding and discouraging it. There is little hope for anything more than intrigue between people in their positions, but it is certainly intriguing. Creed Cristi and his older brother have a strained sort of relationship, if it can be called that after so much time. When Creed left home in hopes of overcoming his 'curse', it never occurred to him that he would not be there when he returned. His leaving sealed his brother's fated path of misadventure. Though his intentions were never harmful, the consequences remain. What trust might have existed between them years ago was erased by his long absence, and Cristi is loath to leave his newfound home for the brother who unknowingly left him to starve. Whether Creed can regain his trust remains to be seen. Category:The Unnamed Story Category:UNS Characters Category:Malvarians